This invention relates to shut-off valves for two-cycle engines. More particularly, it relates to a dual shut-off valve for simultaneously shutting off the fuel supply and the oil supply to a two-cycle engine.
Spark-ignited two-cycle (two-stroke) internal combustion engines that burn a fuel-and-oil mixture are in wide use. They are presently found in marine outboard engines, snowmobiles, personal water craft, all-terrain vehicles, pumps, electrical generators, power chain saws, power lawn mowers and other power-operated garden equipment, and the like. In some of these applications, the engine will go through extended periods of non-use, such as when a boat, snowmobile, personal watercraft or the like is being stored for an extended time period, such as for the winter. During periods of extended storage, residual fuel in the system can cause damage to the engine. It is desirable, therefore, to remove as much fuel from the engine as possible before placing it in extended storage. Simply disconnecting the fuel and oil supply lines to do this, however, presents several problems. First, disconnecting the lines can result in air in the lines. In addition, if the fuel and oil lines are not disconnected simultaneously, the fuel/oil ratio of the mixture supplied to the engine may change, and damage to the engine can result. 
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that can be used to simultaneously shut off the fuel supply and the oil supply lines to a two-cycle engine without allowing air to enter the lines. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such an apparatus.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such an apparatus that is convenient and easy to operate and yet can limit accidental shut-off of the fuel and oil supply lines.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.